Pet
by zettai-akiramenai
Summary: It has been a while since Naruto last saw the light of the sun.  Not even the face of the moon found it's way down to the hidden cavern, in which the young boy was held. Captured, kidnapped by some pedophile and his henchman. Warning: May contain rape
1. Chapter 1

It has been a while since Naruto last saw the light of the sun. Not even the face of the moon found it's way down to the hidden cavern, in which the young boy was held. Captured, kidnapped by some pedophile and his henchman. He did not know where he was or why he was there. He just knew that he wanted to get out as quickly as possible, before HE came back.

When the blond first met Orochimaru, he didn't think much of him. He was just another old man, a customer like every other. Sure, he had something special, better to say, weird about him, but there was no reason to feel suspicious of him in any way. If he had known what that man would be capable of doing though , Naruto would have never agreed to his invitation.

Naruto worked in a brothel. Not as a prostitiute, but as a handyman. If it was simply cleaning of the sheets, tidying the rooms, bringing tea and sake to the customers or taking care of the prostitute's bodies and hair, he did it all. He was lucky, though he was property of the master of the brothel, he didn't have to take customers. Not that Naruto would've objected to. How often has he already imagined, warm fingers running over his heated body, the coolness of the lubricant, the sound of tongues battling over dominance... He came way too often, just at the thought of it.

"Naruto-kun?"

A husky voice called the boy back from his trip to dreamland, Naruto was glad he didn't start drooling in front of the customer. He looked back at the long-haired man, that smiled at him amused.

"Did you hear what I was saying, Naruto-kun?" The man repeated, the polite smile never disappeared from his lips.

" 'm sorry... What was that again?" The blond replied, he chuckled uneasily to cover his rudeness of not listening to the customer but instead, drifting off to a land full of pleasure and amusement.

"I was asking you if you would like to meet with me, outside of the brothel."

Naruto, of course, would not have been so naive to ever agree to such an invitation. Most of the customer who asked prostitutes out OUTSIDE of the brothel were either mass-murdering lunatics or desperate lovers. Naruto never saw quite a difference between the both. But Orochimaru-san, the man he was talking to, usually came to the brothel to just chat with Naruto. He knew Naruto wasn't one of the prostitutes, still he paid him for the time they talked. He was a mysterious man but the blond never sensed any danger from him. So Naruto agreed with a smile and a simple "I'd love to!"

Looking at the situation now, Naruto would've kicked himself so hard for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Orochimaru turned out to be the worst of all lunatics. A lunatic with a fetish for following their prey, driving them into a corner like a snake and inject them a poison to make it easier to swallow his prey completely. Literally. Naruto couldn't flinch, not even struggle. He was knocked out and taken along, into this dark cellar without a single window. No matter how loud Naruto shouted and screamed for help, no one seemed to hear him. He was left in that room without food and water for days, until Naruto was too weak to even move a limp properly.

"Have you calmed down, little fox?"

There was the hoarse, husky voice again, the voice that belonged to the man that Naruto had slowly started to trust over weeks. The blond looked up weakly, not willing to give more of an answer than a deep growl. Instead of feeling offended, Orochimaru started to giggle weirdly, amused by the fact that Naruto was actually growling at him like a savage dog. He had watched the boy for weeks and months, so consistently that he thought the boy was already his for the taking. The time was close... that time he could finally make this wild, innocent being his.

The dark figure approached the young boy, who started moving, trying to pull away from what seemed so dangerous in the shadow of the walls. Disappointed from the reaction of his newest capture, Orochimaru froze and sighed deeply.

"What is it, Naruto-kun? Just a few days ago you were literally throwing yourself at me and-"

"Sick bastard..."

Naruto's words cut off a very well prepared speech, which disappointed him more but at the very same time he grinned widely, overly satisfied about how his new fox cub was still living up to his expectations and rebelling. It would be boring to tame a completely subordinative pet.

"You look a little malnourished, little one. Now that I think about it, I haven't been giving you much food lately, huh?"

Orochimaru moved closer, a grin still resting on his lips.

"Aren't you hungry?"

As if Naruto's belly waited for a sign it found it's voice, screaming loudly for something to eat. The snake-like man had to chuckle at that clear, amusing answer.

"Let's try something then." Orochimaru squatted down to the boy, holding his hand out as if he was trying to lure a cowed dog closer.

"Try saying 'Please, give me food, Master'." He couldn't savour enough the look on the blonde's face, partly questioning the sanity of the dark-haired man, on the other hand wanting to overcome his pride so badly just to be fed. By now, his stomach wouldn't stop grumbling and aching as if it would help convince it's owner to just say YES.

But Naruto wouldn't give in, not yet. It wasn't like he wasn't used to starving.

"Try... try kissing my ass!"

That pretty much surprised Orochimaru. Not that the boy was still spouting senseless nonsense, no. Rather that he offered his ass so willingly to the man's lips!

"Oh, if that's what you want..." The deep chuckle after the response made Naruto's body shiver, he wasn't being serious, was he?

Unfortunately he was. Orochimaru wasted no time, he closed the small gap between both and grabbed the blonde's hair, pushing him into the ground harshly, making Naruto scream as the rough ground grazed and wrenched his cheek, leaving it bleeding and burning from the dirt. Right away he was pulling at Naruto's pants, impatiently ripping them off while he kept grinding Naruto's head into the ground to have him halt his struggles. Well, weakened as he was, Naruto didn't even have a chance to give the older man a good fight, his body just wouldn't move as much as he wanted it to. Desperate to get the man off of him he squirmed and whined while rough, cold hands were all over his bottom, pinching, spanking, torturing him. The feeling of being touched wasn't as Naruto imagined it, his fantasies of being touched were accompanied by soft and warm hands.

"Let go... let me go, you bastard!"

Naruto's screams were sore, his voice rather croaking than really screaming, he just wanted it all to stop until the slender and cold fingers grazed his pink, virgin entrance. A slick streak of hot saliva made the blonde shiver as Orochimaru's wet, inhumane long tongue ran down his ass-crack, then up his spine again.

"St- stop..." The young whimpered, not sure if that prickly feeling in his stomach was just disgust, hunger or arousal. Orochimaru, of course, noticed the sudden change in Naruto's voice and smirked to himself.

"You should see yourself... your tiny pink asshole twitching... You want something shoved up your ass, don't you?" His voice was husky, almost a growl while he kept groping and spanking the soft buttocks in front of him. He slowly withdrew his hand from Naruto's head, the trembling picture of misery below him wouldn't be able to struggle any more. Naruto only responded with a painful groan as his butt was abused and slowly tinted in various shades of red and pink.

The humiliation, pain and weird feeling of arousal left the blonde confused and willing in the hands of that pedophile, that now started licking Naruto's butthole as if it was some rare and tasty candy. Naruto just squirmed, twitched, begged the man to stop with quiet yelps. All until the man pushed his long and surprisingly strong tongue inside, exploring and abusing the hot and tight cavern. Orochimaru just moaned at the taste, while Naruto started whimpering.

"Stop! Stop, it's weird! P- Please... Oh god, stop!"

The dark-haired snake kept rimming the boy violently until he felt like it was enough. He didn't want to stop yet, wanted to go on, fill the fox with more than just his slick tongue, listen to his screams, whimpers, yelps, those sexy sounds that just got him rock-hard... but he decided against it since Naruto was already panting and breathing heavily, barely able to control himself and his body anymore. He left the boy as he was, stood up and licked his lips with relish while watching his little pet curl up and sob in misery. It was enough for today, certainly, he would have enough fun with Naruto later on.

And it would be the best time of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Chapter 2! I seriously never thought I'd continue this but since I got such a nice, encouraging review I decided to try again.<strong>

**Reviews make me happy, I have been getting lots of bad critique so I felt discouraged.**

**If there's anyone out there willing to give me some ideas what should happen to Naru-'chan' next, feel free to message me :D**

**Hope you liked it,**

**toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is going to be a terrible teaser, I actually wanted to write even more but I kind of couldn't get any inspiration and somehow I had to get on with the story. Next time is gonna be nice smex, I promise ;)_

**Disclaimer, like... I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Everything seemed perfect. At least for Orochimaru. Oh, and how he had enjoyed this gamble, the slow approach, it has been an amusing game he played with the delicate blonde boy. And it was worth it, all the hardships of having to ensure that the boy trusted him so that his prey would easily fall for the trap he had laid out. He was pulling the strings, Orochimaru had the control, could make that little bitch move just as he wanted him to. His little bitch. Ah the fantasies, the awfully long nights of hand jobs just because the slightly tanned skin, the golden hair which seemed as if sunlight itself was weaved into it, the cerulean eyes that sparkled like jewels with life and determination filled the pale man with pure need and lust . Not to mention the immediate hard-on when imagining the blonde squirm and moan in pain and ecstasy, screaming for being penetrated brutally by his long-haired pale master.<p>

Orochimaru turned right into a corridor of his cellar, the one he kept his fox kit imprisoned. It was a dark place, the air nastily thick and warm since the hide-out was deep underground and barely any fresh air could circulate down there. It smelled of sweat and sex (whatever that was supposed to mean since it's really hard to even define the 'smell' of sex).

It wasn't the first time the pale man had 'invited' a young man down here, but being able to claim Naruto as his property right now was certainly the masterpiece of his deeds. Especially since nobody would ever miss or ask for the boy, he was a simple bitch for everything and clearly underestimated. No one could have even perceived his potential, let alone make use of it! It wouldn't take that long until Naruto would be grateful for what Orochimaru did for him, what opportunities he offered him! He just needed some more 'persuasion'. And the man's twitching length told him that he couldn't wait to make Naruto see. And he wouldn't.

It's been three days since the sudden assault of the black-haired bastard. At least that was the number of days Naruto assumed. At the very least he was given food properly on a daily basis, so he was sure that next time that pedophile returned, he would pay for the pain and humiliation from last time. His own butthole has been burning ever since that incident, hell, he even thought that man had put ants or whatnot up his ass! After (seriously) checking that wasn't the case, the boy did his best to fix his pants that Orochimaru oh-so-kindly ripped apart between the legs, right at the crotch. Luckily he had found a sewing needle somewhere in his pockets (though he had no idea how that thing got in there) and put the seams back together as good as he could. At least nothing was exposed anymore, that was more than enough for Naruto. He figured the needle wouldn't make a particularly suitable weapon against his kidnapper but he still hid it in a gouge in the poorly graded cobblestone, just in case. Slowly but steadily Naruto's anger and hatred towards the man who kept him in this place turned into a feeling for anxiety and loneliness. He knew that Orochimaru knew that Naruto had neither parents nor friends, it was something everyone in his workplace was aware of. When his parents died Naruto had found out about the massive amount of debts his parents had made, mostly money they lent from the Yakuza. Naturally, someone had to pay the debts so Naruto was sold to the master of the brothel, who took a liking to the lively stubborn boy, thus letting him work in a less 'impure' profession.

Naruto was lonely, he wasn't that kind of person openly pointing out his sadness or depressions, nevertheless these feelings were existant and acted as a constant and everyday reminder. The only person that eased his loneliness and unhappiness was that one person that visited him almost daily - and now had him locked away in a terribly frowsy old hole. Sweat was drenching his shirt, causing it to stick unpleasantly to his back and stomach, Naruto just had to get rid of that sweaty thing! He sighed and closed his eyes in relieve as he pulled his shirt off and leaned against the cool stone behind him, his legs spread.

"Oh, what a nice view you're offering me here, Naruto-kun!"

The blonde's head shot up as he heard the breathy voice that he had come to hate so passionately.

"BASTARD!"

Naruto's reaction was immediate, he had grabbed the raven's collar the instant he stood up and pulled at it harshly. "Let me out NOW! You're SO gonna pay for everything you did, snakey-eyed-mutant-tongued-creep!" The boy obviously had a thing for fancy, unusual insults, it had amused Orochimaru ever since the first meeting. There, Naruto had called the raven a 'weirdass-cheese cake face-colored-freak'. The insults themselves weren't that creative but still amusing.

Orochimaru didn't move as Naruto grabbed him, he actually enjoyed his fox kit looking at him with these refreshing, hateful and hopeful eyes. Hope that he would find his way out of this place. Orochimaru would have all the pleasure of extinguishing this burning flame of hope, replacing it with fear and pain and desperation. He almost moaned at the thought.

"I brought your dinner, Naruto-kun. But I'd understand if you don't want it..." The man made Naruto's frail fingers loosen their grip easily and turned, signalling he would leave the room. It made the blonde panic lightly, he had really been hungry since he only got breakfast and dinner a day. Almost automatically he grabbed the back side of Orochimaru's shirt, but pulled away immediately as he became aware of his action. But that light tug was enough for Orochimaru, a sinister grin spread upon his lips. "What? Is there anything you want? Anything you wish for?"

Naruto huffed in response and turned away from the man, walking back to the thin mattress that served as his bed. It made Orochimaru chuckle, this boy was just too funny! But if he didn't learn to react to the words if his master, what would become of him in the future? Oh, Orochimaru wanted to punish and train him so badly but he would have to find a proper reason in order to punish, he couldn't just attack him out of nowhere! And as the man mentally took off the rest of Naruto's clothing and imagined what else than sweat could make him all sticky, he found that one reason he was looking for. He put away the food-tray and tried hard to hide his smug grin behind a mask of anger and coldness.


End file.
